Always Dark Here (Deidara Fanfiction - Small Sasori Parts)
by NiceNicki
Summary: A story about a captured girl named Miya. This is a Deidara fan fiction. May have some triggers so beware. Otherwise, enjoy the journey of Miya.
1. A Grim Beginning (Chapter 1)

Fair warning, I'm not a genius or know-it-all about the Naruto series. I will try my best to research what I need and make it believable, alas, I apologize in advance if I make a mistake.

Therefore, this is a slight altering of the Naruto world. ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the village of Tokoyami, the full moon shining down on it's buildings and walkways. Tokoyami was a small town, nestled at the edge of the forest. It was often left out of maps and competitions, which was fine with the people who lived there, after all, Tokoyami did mean always dark.

Sadly, for the people of Tokoyami, it was never going to be on a map after this night, for it would not exist. The Akatsuki had planned for awhile to take down the town and steal any supplies they deemed as useful. The plan couldn't possibly fail, as it would be days before support could make it to the town.

The powerful ninjas descended upon the town, Deidara attacking from above, Sasori and Tobi prevented anyone from fleeing by guarding the front gate, Konan watched the back exit while the rest of the members pillaged and plundered through the heart of the town.

Soon, the town was overwhelmed by the powerful Akatsuki. The members were gleeful in their success and began picking out stranglers and survivors.

**This is where Miya's story starts.**

* * *

I cowered in the corner of my room, my arms wrapped protectively over my younger sister, Ipa. My sister stifled tears, she was afraid, I could tell. I whispered comforting words in her ear and she subsided to fearful glances around the room.

The sound of a door being blasted off its hinges rang through the house, my arms tightened around Ipa. I could hear the screams of my mother and father as they fought against the attacker, dull thuds were heard as their fight was lost, their bodies hitting the floor.

Ipa let out a soft cry and my hand clamped around her mouth, oh no. A man appeared in doorway of my room, I couldn't make out his futures much, although he had blonde hair, it shone in the pale moons light. A red haired man followed close behind, a bored look upon his face. I wanted to slap his face, to make him see the horror he caused in my town... My poor, poor town.

The redhead flicked his wrist towards the corner of the room, where I had cowered with my sister. "There, two girls, I can trust you can deal with them Deidara," he said, his voice was cold, threatening. The blonde grinned, supposedly Deidara, "Ah, yes, I can deal with little girlies, un." The redhead left, a puppet trailing behind him.

Deidara moved over to the corner, stopping at the desk, where Ipa and I hid. I could make out the shapes of shoes before a hand darted up and grabbed Ipa's hair. She let out a cry as she was wretched from my grasp. I scrambled out and slammed myself into the blonde. He fell back, letting go of my sister. I snarled and shoved her behind me, "Leave her alone."

A sick, twisted smile graced his lips, "Heh, is it a fight you want, pretty? We can fight, un." Ipa latched onto my hand, her eyes pleading, "Please don't kill Miya-chan, please, she is my sister," she pleaded. My heart ached, oh Ipa, you silly naive girl.

Deidara paused, his gaze drifting to the girl, "We could play, would you like that? We can make a game." He stepped closer and held out his hand, Ipa looked at it fearfully, a tongue waved from his palm. "You're a freak," I hissed.

The blonde smiled at that, "Is that so? Would you like to see how much of a... freak... I am?" With that he whipped out two clay birds and threw them towards Ipa and I's direction. I let out a shrill scream as the birds exploded, knocking me back. My vision blurred and I could see the man standing over me, "This isn't even the worst part," he whispered. His hand slowly lowered towards my face and I passed out.


	2. Freeing The Spark (Chapter 2)

Small amount of violence, nothing fear worthy.

* * *

A sharp pain pounded at the back of my head, I let out a soft groan, what had happened? I instinctively reached up, my hand touched dried blood. I grimaced, right, the attack on Tokoyami.

As I lifted my other hand, the distinct clink of metal could be heard. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings It seemed I was chained to the ground, metal rings leading to a steel stake. Another chain lead to a younger girl, Ipa, who lay unconscious against the ground.

I let out a yelp of fear and hurriedly pressed my fingers against her wrist, feeling for a sign of life. Finding Ipa's steady pulse, I let out a soft sight of relief. I studied my sister, searching for any major wounds. It seemed she was protected from the bomb made by Deidara, except for a few scratches which would heal soon enough.

Soon I began to claw and pull at the ground around the stake, slowly loosening the metallic object. With a final pull, the steel eased out of the dirt. Freedom seemed very close.

My eyes darted around, it seemed we had been left in the forest instead of being killed. That was wishful thinking, they probably left us here to torture us later.

I set to removing the shackles from the steak, after successfully freeing Ipa's, a crash sounded through out the forest. Panicking, I nudged Ipa awake.

Ipa blinked at me, a look of confusion on her face. I ran a hand over her cheek, "Ipa, when I say to run, I want you to flee. Sprint as fast as your little legs can carry you, okay? Don't look back, don't try and rescue me. Travel to the nearest village you can, tell them of what happened. I'll find you later." The small girl nodded, a grim determination on her face. Her eyes were the same color as mine, they glittered with valor.

I stood up, the chain and steak hanging off my wrist. I turned to Ipa, she gave a small nod of confidence. I backed up, shielding her from whatever was coming from the forest.

The blonde hair popped out first, then followed by a pale face peering around a tree. The mans eyes searched the woods, upon landing on me, he smiled. "Fire tongue, good to see you..." He paused, "Where is the little one? Yeah?"

I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut, "She isn't here, what do you want?" A soft laugh issued behind me, "She lies, the girl is hiding behind her." The voice was that of the redhead I'd seen before.

Deidara shook his head, "You shouldn't lie to us like that fire tongue... We know everything. Isn't that right, Sasori?"  
The redhead murmured a yes, no longer interested from his tone of voice.

I knelled down, taking off both of my shoes. Deidara gave me a confused look, "What are you doing? Taking off your shoes before we kill you?"

A small smile graced my lips and I shook my head. I spun around and flung a shoe at Sasori, the man jerked his head back as the object smashed into his face. "Run Ipa, run!"

Ipa took off, darting through the trees. She called out, not looking back, "I'll find you Miya! I promise!" I gave a grin, before noticing Sasori moving towards the fleeing girl.

"Hey! Freak number two, did you like my first shoe?" I called out, he didn't stop, only snorting at me. I threw my other shoe at the man, he let out a growl as it hit it's target. He spun around quickly and flicked a finger at me.

Silvery-blue lights traveled around my body, like strings. My eyes widened in fear, what had I gotten into? My body began to fall back to the ground, I resisted for a few moments, before being slammed into the dirt.

"Sasori! Don't injure my prize, I still want to play with her! Yeah!" yelled Deidara. Sasori's hand wavered, the blue lines receded. "Fine, but we must chase down that child first."

I grimaced as I gained control of my body again, these nin were much more powerful than I thought; still, I had to give Ipa a chance to escape. Using all my force, I hurled myself at Sasori. He stumbled back, not anticipating my attack.

"You!" Sasori's hands reached out and latched into my hair, I let out a strangled yelp. "No, no-please." He ignored my request and yanked my head back, my knees dug into the ground and my hands clawed desperately at Sasori's hands.

A small popping sound emitted above my head. Gray smoke danced in the air and the hands released their grip. Deidara spoke, "I know she's feisty but lets not injure the blossom until it's time, un?" I looked up to see the redhead blowing on his fingers, black soot covered his burned digits.

Deidara smiled down at me, hair falling over his left eye, "I'm looking out for you, yeah?" He turned to Sasori and nodded, "I believe we can let the girl go, she won't survive long in the forest anyways. She'll be ripped apart by wolves soon enough, hm?"

Sasori shrugged and turned around. "Come, the leader will be waiting. You probably should hide the girl if you want to bring her back, he won't want play toys in the base."

I let out a loud shriek as I was suddenly lifted into the air, strong arms carried me bridal style. "Let go of me, I'm not a little doll you can throw around!" I cried out. Deidara chuckled and leaned close to my ear, I gazed back up, I was in complete control of this madman. "You are my doll. Now we will travel, of course I'll have to knock you out, can't have screaming girls while walking through the door."

I shook my head fervently, but his fist slammed into face, knocking me out. Couldn't he done that a little nicer?


	3. Useless Words (Chapter 3)

Suggestive themes, a curse word, very small violence.

* * *

Darkness permeated the area around me, its grasped and clawed, not a shred of light to be found. I sat up, my hands were bound and my mouth was covered with cloth. I quickly tore off the gag, breathing in stuffy air through my mouth. Where was I? I moved about and felt my surroundings I was on the ground, it was cool to the touch, more than likely stone. There was a soft, cushy area nearby, I assumed a mattress. I didn't dare to venture any further, in fear of landing on something sharp and pointy.

I clambered onto the bed, carefully feeling for anything I could use to remove the ties around my wrists. I settled against the wall in defeat I could only hope Ipa made it to shelter, avoided any more evil nins or rabid animals. I lifted my hands in a silent prayer, keep her safe, I thought.

Soon a crack of light entered the room, it came from a doorway. I heard two men speaking, a laugh and then the door-opener entered the room. They closed the door, the light left. A slight grumbling sounded from the person, I could hear the rustling of clothes as they searched for something.

A soft flicker of light suddenly illuminated the room, Deidara stood next to the door, carefully holding a burning candle. A sly smirk danced across his lips as he gazed at me, "Mm... Eager to speak again, Miya? That was what the girl called you? Yeah?"

I glowered at the blonde, what a sick man. He was willing to kill innocent people, children, even, and then kidnap a girl, all for his entertainment. I mouthed an insult, he tilted his head, "What did you say Miya?"

"Nothing," I replied.

He set the candle on a wooden stand by the door, the white wax standing out against the gray stone wall. He looked around the room, "Not to shabby, eh? It will be where you stay, don't explore it too fast." He gave a lopsided grin and crossed the short distance to the bed.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get laid while working for the Akatsuki. Now I have my own personal whore!" He flicked my forehead and I flinched back. Angered seared through me, in my veins, deep in my bones. I wanted nothing more than to hurt this man, strangle him, watch as the life faded from his sapphire eyes.

He leaned back, eyes moving over my body, I could only imagine what he was thinking, "Heh. You're quite nice, really, glad you didn't get away." His hand reached out to stroke my face, I bit at it his hand. He quickly gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him, "Don't be so annoyed, you'll only make me hurt you. I don't want to damage such a lovely art piece, hm."

He settled in front of me, legs crossed. I was finally able to get a good look at him. Regardless of his abrasive and cocky attitude, he was rather handsome. Golden hair flowed down his back, cascading nicely around his face. He had an pony tail that I would have found cute, had he not been razing my figure over with his eyes.

"Stop looking at me, freak."

"I don't think you're really in the position to be giving orders."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I would if you'd untie me."

He simply laughed in response, he seemed to be enjoying my reactions.

"I hope you die."

"Be careful what you wish for, pet."

"I hope you die after I get out of here alive."

"That's more like it, yeah."

Suddenly he was on top of me, pressing my back into the wall and holding my hands above my head, pinning me fully against the freezing stone. He pressed his lips against mine, they were soft, plump.

"Open your lips," he grumbled.

I shook my head, he moved a hand to my shoulder and dug his nails in. I let out a low gasp, opening my mouth to him. He shoved his tongue in, battling mine. His kiss was feverish, needy. His nails sunk deeper into my flesh, "Kiss back, don't be so prude."

He finally let go, realizing my stubbornness wasn't getting him anywhere. He tilted his head back, meeting my eyes. That sly smirk returned, "I'm going to teach you how to be good."

* * *

Next two chapters will be... Dirty, fairly warned. (;


	4. Resistance (Chapter 4)

Sexual encounters, small violence. May be triggering to those with sexual abuse, fair warning.

* * *

I stared at Deidara in fear, I was in his complete control, there wasn't anything I could do about it. He knew this, he relished in it.

He grasped my ankle and dragged me to him, he lifted up my legs, hoisting them onto his shoulders. My eyes flickered around the room, looking for something to defend myself with, I had nothing.

"How did you get me in here?" I said quickly, stalling for time.

He stopped moving, furrowing his brow. "What?" Blue eyes stared into mine, "Oh... You mean the deal with knocking you out and what Sasori said..." His pale hands soon busied themselves with removing my skirt, plan failed. "Back entrance, I had Sasori give the report while I moved you in here. Mhm."

The mans smile widened as he tossed my skirt to the side, moving his hand towards my undergarment.

"Stop!"

"Or what? You'll bite me? Fat chance, hun, I want you and I'll have you, un."

My eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his hand against the fabric of my underwear, the tongue moved against my now-throbbing area. I quivered under his hold, this was so unfair.

Deidara lowered his head, setting his chin precisely on my clit, his hand continuing to lap at the fabric of my panties.

I shook my head, "I haven't done this before, just let me go." Deidara continued to stare at me, his emotions were guarded, hidden. "I don't believe you," he replied coolly.

He dropped my legs, moving up to my face, he pressed himself lightly against me. "I'm sure you can figure out how this works, if you're telling the truth." He tore my shirt off, exposing my almost-bear breasts. Fingers skillfully unwrapped the bindings around my cleavage, tossing it to the side with the rest of my clothing.

I squirmed underneath his body and smacked my bound hands against his face. He jerked back and let out a low growl. His crystal clear eyes flashed with anger.

Deidara's hand flashed to my left breast, he gave it a tight squeeze. A cry of pain escaped my lips, he took this chance to kiss me. His tongue flickered against mine, professing his dominance. He explored my mouth, tasting, touching.

With one hand on my nether areas and the other feeling up my breast, I wrapped my bound hands around his neck, shoving him into the base below my neck. Maybe I could choke him, knock him out.

The man let out a huff as the air escaped him, I pulled my arms tighter around his neck, he gave a sound of discomfort. He moved his hands away from their positions, settling around my throat. We fought for power, but I was in the lead, I had started first.

I could feel his breathing stuttering, I was winning. Abruptly the door opened and closed, Sasori stood in the room. He took one glance at our position and used his chakra to control me.

My body withered under his control, my arms loosed from around Deidara's neck. He let out frantic gasps for air and let go of my neck. He pulled back, eyes narrowed.

"Sasori no Danna, this one is a soldier," he paused, watching as Sasori manipulated my body, "But I'll break her, yeah."

I wracked and convulsed against the sheets, my eyes wide with fright and pain. Deidara payed no mind to my humiliation, simply readjusting his Akatsuki coat.

"Mission?" he questioned Sasori, the red head nodded a yes. A twisted glee invaded his brown eyes as he made me fall to my knees on the ground, forcing my hands to grope my breast. I hissed at the man, "S-stop."

Deidara appraised the situation, "We can play with the doll later, lets go now."

They left the room, leaving me violated and degraded.

* * *

≧ω≦

Next chapter will be up soon.

Reviews, messages, comments, whatever, etc, are very welcome. I have one review, which made my day, but I do like to know if people actually enjoy the story!

Thanks.

(◑.◑)


	5. Update

First off, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and nice comments I've gotten so far! I'm glad you like my story. I apologize for not updating quickly, I will work on the next few chapters and fixing/editing the ones I've published so far. If you want to know why I've been away, recently a friend of mine overdosed and died, so I've been dealing with that. Once again, I am sorry. A new chapter should be up by the weekend (February, 25th, 2013 at the latest).


	6. Dancing With Fate (Chapter 5)

Alright… Here it is!

And yeah, I was rereading the series, and I had forgotten Sasori is normally in his puppet form. (v_v) It's too late to change that, so, here's Hiruko!

There is cussing in here, sorry for the wait. I know, I'm a terrible person.

* * *

Although I had managed to get my sister away from the Akatsuki, I was never much of a fighter; I had simply resigned to being an ordinary citizen. Ipa, on the other hand, always dreamed of being a ninja. She swore up and down she'd be so great; villages would fight over who could hire her. I had always patted her head and simply smiled. Our village was never one of the great ninja villages; we always needed help from them, not vice versa.

I contemplated my options, I could attempt to fight again, but I would fail horrendously as I had moments before. I didn't know jutsu, and Deidara certainly did, as demonstrated when he blew up my home after he dragged Ipa and me out of it. The flames and the smell… I closed my eyes, no, do not think of that.

My only option was to wait it out, perhaps in time I could find a way out of this place. If I was observant and quiet, I might be able to find enough information so I could leave. Or Deidara might just have his way with me and then kill me, but I didn't really want to think about that possibility.

I turned my eyes to the candle, watching the flame flicker and wave. It seemed like a tiny beacon of hope, something warm and friendly in this cold place. With that thought, I slipped into a welcoming slumber.

* * *

My peaceful sleep was interrupted when a sickening crash resounded from outside my room. The sound of yelling soon followed, along with another sound that curiously resembled someone being punched. The yelling came closer and I was able to make out the conversation.

"You shithead! Why the fuck would you even do that? Are you serious? Does my room even resemble Itachi's!? You're a stupid ass blonde fucker who deserves to die. I'll sacrifice you to Jashin right now."

Deidara's voice soon followed, just as angry as the first person. "Why would you switch rooms with Itachi!? How the hell am I supposed to know, eh? You're the idiot, really, especially with your disgusting scythe and appearance, yeah!"

Deidara's statement was met with a thump, and three small sized holes appeared over my head. I let out a screech and dove to a nearby corner, covering myself with a spare Akatsuki cloak. It seemed a sharp object had been thrown into the wall I was by. No doubt from the person Deidara was arguing with.

I peeked from under the covers, watching the scene unfold through the holes in the wall.

A young man with silver hair was facing Deidara. A large scowl graced his lips and his eyes, which were oddly purple, were narrowed. "You wanna say that again assfuck?"

Deidara stepped forward, his hand gripping a chunk of clay. His brow was furrowed in anger and his eyes flashing with intent to kill. I realized how terrifying Deidara was when he was angry, and I was stuck with him. "I sure as hell will say it again!"

Quickly, an oddly shaped man stepped in between the two men. His back was hunched and his hair was black. Dark, brooding eyes were set above an obsidian mask, obscuring the rest of his face. "No you won't Deidara. You're an imbecile for trying to blow up Itachi's room anyways, back off this fight. Also… don't forget to kill that girl when you're done with her, not many see my true form, and I'd like to leave it that way." His tail waved in the air, it was made of silver blades that glistened in the light.

The blonde bowed his head, but his grip on the clay didn't lessen, "Of course, Master Sasori…" He flashed a menacing look at Hidan, before entering his room.

My eyes widened, that… thing was Sasori? The redhead from before? How did he change forms? I gripped the blanket in my hands, never mind that, Deidara was going to kill me after all. I let out a muffled cry; lady luck could not have been further from me.

* * *

I wrote this a day ago, and I wanted to get something out because I felt bad for not updating. It will probably have a lot of grammar errors, but I'll fix those in time. Until then... Enjoy.


	7. A Simple Chat (Chapter 6)

Deidara sat on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and head bowed. His hands were pressed against his forehead, like he had a headache that wouldn't go away. He stayed this way for awhile, as if he was contemplating something. He didn't look at me once, not a glance or flicker of his fingers. He simply sat, and sat, and sat.

Finally I had enough of the treacherous silence and I called out, "So when is it that you plan to kill me?" My voice was unsteady, the tones of fear evident in every word.

Silence followed afterwards, the blonde not even bothering to show he had heard me. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Deidara fell with a soft thump backwards onto his silken sheets. He stretched his thin arms, not much muscle to be seen, and turned his head slightly. His frigid gaze met my frightened one and he gave a forced smile, "Don't be scared fire-tongue. You'll be fine, hm." He raised a pale hand and beckoned me forward, all traces of emotion gone.

I hesitated, clutching the fabric of the Akatsuki cloak in my hand as if it could come alive and give me advice. The worst he could do was kill me, perhaps that would be for the best, we all die in the end anyways. I got up, my legs shaky; I stumbled and fell to the ground. I must have looked like a weak, helpless little girl. I internally yelled at myself, I was stronger than this. Gritting my teeth, I crossed the short distance to the bed and sat down by Deidara.

Deidara's gaze fell to my bare chest for a moment, before moving to my eyes. I turned my head to the side. I didn't want to look at him. "Who was that outside, the one who put holes in the wall?" I asked. The blonde was quick to answer, "Hidan. He's an annoying asshole who always gets in the way." I was curious for more information, so I spoke again, "Why was he angry?" At this Deidara sat up, "Because I blew up his room. I didn't mean to blow up his room; I thought it was Itachi's. Apparently not though, I guess Itachi switched rooms with Hidan. Itachi must have known I was going to turn his stuff to ashes. Yeah."

I furrowed my brow, why would Deidara want to blow up Itachi's room? Who was Itachi?

"What do you have against Itachi?"

"None of your business, yeah."

"Who to say it isn't any of my business?"

"Me, yeah."

"Whatever."

Deidara let out a laugh, it was merry and would be one that would cause others to laugh too, but I wasn't ready to start laughing with my captor.

Rough fingers pressed against my cheek, Deidara's hand cupped my face. He turned my head towards his direction and grinned. "Playtime, fire-tongue," he whispered.

* * *

I promise the next one will have a love scene, if you could even call it love. I just wanted to write something simple and a tad descriptive, to develop the characters a tad more.


End file.
